<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is the Answer by xenales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821760">Love is the Answer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenales/pseuds/xenales'>xenales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenales/pseuds/xenales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am setting this for ten years after the last episode of season 5. Catra has completed her full redemption arc. Angella is alive and had been rescued. The "bring magic back to the universe" quest is completeish.<br/>This is a Catradora-centric story, so if you hate this specific ship, look elsewhere. Thanks!<br/>Also, see notes at the end for credits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>catdora, catradora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Jeez, are all princesses this talented or something?’ I think to myself as I watch Scorpia glide across the stage in her black dress. She moves about effortlessly with the microphone in her pincers as if this is all natural to her. Not to mention that she moves in sync with the lights in the Brightmoon Music Hall. Glimmer had it built to appease the people and that was one of the projects I had to complete for my community service in the past. Anyway, as the neon lights bounce from the darkness of the walls in asymmetrical fashion, Scorpia doesn’t miss a beat and catches the brightness of the light every time it hits the stage. The audience cheers as Scorpia finishes her song and passes the microphone over to Double Trouble or DT for short. DT is dressed up in their usual clothes. ‘How am I supposed to follow a performance like that?” I wonder as I stand here backstage feeling out of place, in a dress of all things. I only wore the dress because Adora begged me to. Her argument was that people would see me as less of a threat if I wore it. Ha, even after all this time, I still needed to participate in all this propaganda stuff, but then again, it wasn’t not my fault. I sigh. It was time to get this over with.</p><p>Scorpia heads towards backstage and walks past me and smiles. I smile back, knowing after everything I’ve done to her, she still wants me as her friend. I would do anything to make up for the past but right here, right now, we seem to have a mutual understanding of each other.<br/>
“Ready Wild Cat?” Scorpia asks me.</p><p>I shake my head in disbelief. My hair has grown back out over the years and there was no way I going to let it get cut ever again. Not if I had any control over it anyway. I hold back a shiver as a brief passing thought of Prime sweeps through my mind. I look up at Scorpia. She walks over to me and picks me up and embraces me. She does give great hugs after all. I hug her back.</p><p>“I can’t believe you convinced me to go after you,” I mutter.</p><p>“Think about it. If we have to put on concerts every month, we may as well do the best for our friends,” Scorpia says cheerfully.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you don’t realize what we’re doing is propaganda,” I laugh and leave her embrace. “Thanks, Scorpia, for everything and taking lessons with me…”</p><p>Scorpia puts her claws together and smiles at me, nodding her head in approval.</p><p>“You’ll do well Wild Cat. Show them you can be nice,” She says and this line does not sit well with me. I decide to let it go.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, I calm my nerves and walk up to the microphone. DT has already introduced me, but I need to talk a bit first before I break out into song. I can’t wait to get out of this dress. I quickly look for Adora among the crowd, and she is sitting at a table with Glimmer, Bow, and Perfuma. She’s wearing a red dress and has her blonde hair down and not up in a ponytail. I can’t help but smile.</p><p>“Hey everyone,” I begin and look at the random faces in the audience. There are some people with scowls on their face. I can’t blame them for not wanting to forgive me. For a while, I couldn’t even forgive myself. Still, I have a show to put on. “Err, My name is Catra. Some of you know me because I….” I can’t help but gulp before continuing. “Destroyed your house, or your town. Or your planet.” I flashback to the portal incident and shiver. “..Not this long ago. But as some of you know….” I try to ignore the angry stares. “Me, and every Force Captain and General from the Horde, are ever since…” I gulp again. “On the path of… “righting our wrongs.” I see Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio in the audience, and I can’t help but shiver again. “Or something like that. Err… Listen, ok, you get to be a tough crowd at us. For as long as you need to be.” I glance over at Adora’s table and see Glimmer casting some type of spell. Pefuma produces a flower in her hand. “But here is…” I see Adora smiling at me and continue to speak. “Thanks to the many people in my life, a testament of our good will. Because we want to be on your side now. You know I like to win. And I hope I can…with you all.”</p><p>I start to sing and hope for the best. </p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>     I finish singing and look at the crowd. My eyes land on Adora who has tears streaming down her face and her hands in front of her mouth. My heart flutters.<br/>
“Hey Adora,” I say softly, ignoring the applause.</p><p>Double Trouble walks up to the microphone and smiles at me. I smile back. We had made amends a long time ago as well, and they have become one of my best friends now. We usually go for drinks once a week to help solidify our friendship and it’s beautiful that I no longer have to pay for their friendship, just the past singing lessons.</p><p>“Let’s give another round of applause for Catra. What a beautiful performance!” Double Trouble speaks into the microphone and I head backstage.</p><p>“Unfortunately, that’s all the time we have for tonight, but be sure to join us next month in Antares Grotto for more incredible performances.” Double Trouble continues speaking.</p><p>I smile to myself. The fright zone was renamed Antares Grotto by Scorpia, and currently Adora and I live there as its caretakers and part rulers. It seems like poetic justice to me. Adora and I, doing what we originally wanted and ruling together. We didn’t have full power over it and Scorpia had to approve of things, but she lived with Perfuma and Adora and I had a lot of freedom to do what we saw fit. The only requirement we had was to give tours of the black garnet room. Scorpia had renamed it Crustacean Curiosities Family Museum. It not only held the black garnet but the pictures of all of Scorpia’s dead relatives. A way of keeping history alive, I guess. Adora and I had decided to hire a guide to work part time giving the tours and so it continued that way.</p><p>I see Scorpia sitting on a bench in the back. I raise an eyebrow and my ear twitches.</p><p>“What’s up?” I ask and Scorpia looks at me.</p><p>“Oh, nothing. Just waiting until we could all go home.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” I say, nodding my head. </p><p>--</p><p>Adora and I are on a skiff, heading home. She is still in her red dress but I’m thankful she brought me a set of clothes I’d be more comfortable in. I did wonder why she carried such a huge purse tonight. Currently, I’m wearing black pants and a purple shirt. As Adora drives, I notice we aren’t heading home and instead going to the Whispering Woods.</p><p>“Adora?” I ask. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“You’ll see,” Adora replies.</p><p>I let out a sigh. I have my own issues with the whispering woods remembering the first time we went out there, but we’re older and much more mature now. I relent and decide to just enjoy the moment, in the skiff, here with Adora, the woman I love. The woman I have always loved.</p><p>Once we are inside the Whispering Woods, I notice Adora stops at a highly specific area and I’m not even sure how she found it. I mean these woods are known for being out of whack. We get off the skiff and my heart thunders. What is she thinking?</p><p>“Adora,” I say, unable to hide the trepidation in my voice.</p><p>“Catra,” Adora smiles and wraps me in her arms.</p><p>I look up into her steely blue eyes. I can look into them forever. She has a soft smile on her face and I wait. We come out of our hug and she takes one of my hands and places an item inside it, and then closes my hand around it, and places her hand over mine.</p><p>“Before you open your hand, know that I love you,” Adora says “No matter what you decide, I will always love you. And yes, there is a reason I chose here to do this.”</p><p>She takes her hand away and I stare at my closed fist. Something inside me urges me to run and that this is all wrong, but I shake those thoughts away. Some scars are always unseen. I slowly open my fist to find Adora’s golden wing pendant. I’m still learning all of Etheria’s customs even after this many years, but I know what this means. Tears come to my eyes and I let them fall. I pin the pendant to my shirt and wrap my arms around Adora’s shoulders and kiss her.</p><p>“Yes,” I say and then look up at her again. “But I do have one question.”</p><p>“What’s that?” She asks and tilts her head to the side.</p><p>“Why here?”</p><p>Adora places her hand on my cheek and gives me a quick kiss. She then runs that same hand through my hair, her fingers playing with the strands.</p><p>“This is where we first fought wasn’t it?” she asked me. “I wanted to make it a positive memory for us instead.”</p><p>“Sap,” I mutter, and she laughs.</p><p>I lean my head on her shoulder and wrap my arms around her waist. She wraps her own arms around my own shoulders, and we stay in each other’s embrace for a time.</p><p>“I love you too,” I say and feel Adora hold me tighter.</p><p>“Come on, let’s actually go home now,” Adora says and begins walking towards the skiff.</p><p>“Adora, wait!” I say and she turns around.</p><p>“I have to give you something in return,” I answer and struggle to find something to give her.</p><p>“We can figure it out when we get back,” Adora says, walks over to me and kisses my cheek. “Now come on, let’s just go home.”</p><p>I follow her and get back on the skiff. Smiling, I finger my golden wing pendant. We really have come a long way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Demons of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is in Adora's point of view. The chapters are going forward in each character's point of view so if you were hoping for Adora's point of view in regards to what happened in the first chapter, sorry I don't operate that way. </p>
<p>Also sorry, it took me so long to post this for those who are reading. I don't have an exact timeline for when I will post chapters but I will promise you that this will be a complete story. </p>
<p>So what to expect in this chapter?</p>
<p>Well, read on and find out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up and feel Catra’s head on my shoulder. She’s lightly snoring, and her arm is wrapped around my torso. I think about last night and how she accepted my golden wing pendant, and what happened after we got back home. Opening my eyes, I look down at her, smiling. Running my hand through her long hair, she doesn’t stir. Lately, she’s been a heavy sleeper. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and hold her for a while. It’s still early so I figure I might as well go back to sleep, but I never could do that once I woke up. I suppress a sigh. </p>
<p>“Hey Catra,” I whisper softy. </p>
<p>She still doesn’t stir and there is no change in her breathing. I stop running my fingers through her hair and trail my pointer finger down the back of her neck. She shivers and looks up at me. </p>
<p>“Hey Adora,” she whispers and yawns. </p>
<p>I stare into those two different colored eyes of hers. It never gets old. Catra smiles revealing her fangs. </p>
<p>“I figured out what to give you,” Catra says.</p>
<p>At first, I don’t know what she’s talking about, but then it dawns on me. </p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>Catra gets up from the bed and pulls on her white bathrobe. From where I’m lying on the bed, I can see the sun hit upon the carpeted floor, breaking through the light blue curtains on the large window. The walls had been painted a calming shade of blue and the ceiling is white, making the room appear larger than it is. Rebuilding the Fright Zone or Antares Grotto as it is now known, was one Catra’s past community service efforts. I smile, knowing she did everything she could to make up for her past actions and never complained once. </p>
<p>I look over at Catra as she rummages through her nightstand and pulls out a stuffed animal in the shape of a pink lion. Raising an eyebrow, I wait for her explanation. She sits back on the bed and hands me the stuffed animal.</p>
<p>“Isn’t this what I got for you at the carnival I took you to?” I ask her and stare at the pink lion.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she replies simply.</p>
<p>I laugh softly. When I took Catra to a certain carnival a few years back she was so excited to get this little lion stuffed animal. I had no idea she even liked stuffed animals, but in the Horde, we weren’t allowed to be actual children. So, this was a nice surprise.</p>
<p>“Clawdeen,” she explains.</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“That’s what I’m giving you,” Catra explains. “It’s name is Clawdeen.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” I say and place the stuffed animal on my own nightstand. </p>
<p>I get up and pull on my own bathrobe. I walk over to Catra and wrap my arms around her. She hugs me back tightly. </p>
<p>“I love you,” she says.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I will ever get tired of hearing that,” I reply and kiss the top of her head.</p>
<p>I break the embrace and rummage through one of the dressers. Finding a set of clothes, I look over towards Catra. She walks towards the other dresser which is next to the one I’m standing at and digs for her own clothes. We nod at each other in understanding and head to our private bathroom. This place still had communal showers, but it was reserved for the orphans who had yet to be adopted. Our own private bathroom, Catra had built herself even though it wasn’t part of the community service she had to do. She had said she wanted to do it for us at the time, and I wasn’t going to stop her.</p>
<p>Catra and I walk towards the Antares Orphanage. This part of Antares Grotto used to be the Horde training room, but we turned the barracks into an area for the kids and the training room into a library/school area. Catra clutches a book in her hand that she usually reads to the children for their story time hour. She had long since finished her community service sentence, but she took it upon herself to read to the kids and each time my heart melted. I would usually join but I had other matters to attend to today. Still I walked Catra over to the library kissed her cheek and then headed over to the Crustacean Curiosities Family Museum. Our tour guide, Pun, short for Pundit, had requested a meeting with me. </p>
<p>I walk into the Black Garnet room, I still can’t quite get used to calling it a museum and see a lanky man with shaggy light brown hair and a tan suit, staring at the Black Garnet. </p>
<p>“Pun,” I say, letting my presence be known.</p>
<p>He turns to face me and gives a soft smile, but it quickly turns to a frown. ‘Uh oh.’ He walks over to me and stops just a foot out of reach.</p>
<p>“Adora,” he says calmly. </p>
<p>I let myself relax. This is just another day after all. </p>
<p>“What can I do for you Pun?” </p>
<p>“I’d like to request weekends off.” </p>
<p>“Of course! Will you still be available Monday through Friday?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I just want my weekends back.” </p>
<p>“Is there anything else?”</p>
<p>“No Adora, that’s all I wanted.” </p>
<p>“It was nice talking with you Pun.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get everything ready for today.”</p>
<p>I nod my approval at him and head out of the Black Garnet room and into the main entrance. Heading to the desk situated near the front door, I sit in the chair. I look over the files and once I see everything is in order, I breathe a sigh of relief. We will eventually have to hire more staff to keep this place running, but I would need to talk to both Scorpia and Catra about that later. For now, I am happy that things are running smoothly.</p>
<p>Something shiny catches the corner of my eye and I turn my head slightly. It looks like Pun left his keychain on the desk. Normally I would think nothing of it, but there is an item on the keychain with a highly distinctive symbol. It has the shape of a pearl, which looks exactly like Mermista’s runestone. Surrounding the pearl are three very small and yet intricately detailed jellyfish. It reminds me of the décor of the floor of Mermista’s throne room as well as the First One’s writing I had to translate back then. </p>
<p>That’s not right. Pun never said he was from Salineas. It has to be a coincidence, right? And if he was from Salineas why did he never say anything about it? While it was true, Mermista was one of the last ones to forgive Catra she did eventually accept that she was one of the good guys now. I shiver remembering those fights between Mermista and Catra and am so thankful that’s all in the past now.  Shaking my head, I do my best to focus on the present.</p>
<p>“Hey Adora,” I look up and see Catra.</p>
<p>“I got you lunch. Pun said you’d be in here,” Catra smiled at me and handed me a brown bag.</p>
<p>I take it from her, open it and pull out a container. Opening it, I see it’s a noodle and meat dish that I absolutely love. I eat it rather quickly as I’m known to and Catra just laughs.</p>
<p>“One of these days, you’re going to have to actually slow down and taste your food,” She says, still chuckling.</p>
<p>“I can’t help that it tastes good and that I was hungry,” I retort.</p>
<p>“Adora,” Catra says between laughs. “You say that about all food and you’re always hungry!”</p>
<p>“If memory serves correct, you were the hungry one last night,” I say, smirking.</p>
<p>Catra blushes and turns away from me. I wait a few seconds and she turns around to face me once more.</p>
<p>“We need to talk,” Catra states matter of factly.</p>
<p>I raise my eyebrow and wait for her to continue.</p>
<p>“We need to have a meeting with Scorpia about some things here,” she explains.</p>
<p>“I agree, but what do you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“Well, we could use more funds for the school. Get some more teachers and supplies. And I’m sure we can use more people to run this museum.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we could,” I agree.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna check on a few things, but I’ll be home later,” Catra says and walks over to me.</p>
<p>She gives me a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. I watch her go, her tail swishing side to side. It was a nice distraction but the key chain is still bugging me. It doesn’t sit right with me. I lock up the museum for the day and head home. Something in the back of my mind tells me we’re all going to be in trouble soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As I said in my first chapter, I am doing my best to write these characters as canonically as possible. It doesn't mean I wont throw in my own biases and headcanons every once in a while. ;)<br/>So muse credits go to:<br/>Victoria Rimkus, Alexandrine Ribas, Rayna Lewis, and every other beta reader not formerly mentioned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Diplomatic Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The third chapter is here. Sorry I don't have an exact schedule for when each chapter comes out, but if you're still following this story, many thanks. After all, it will be a complete story. :)<br/>Also I didn't edit this chapter, so I apologize for any errors that may crop up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m standing in a pool of green water. <i>No, this isn’t right! I look around.</i> There’s no denying I’m on the Velvet glove, Horde Prime’s ship. Horde Prime clones wearing their white robes with the Horde symbol are doing their creepy chant. </p><p>“All beings must suffer to become pure.”</p><p>I winced. There was no way I was here. This couldn’t be happening. And yet, here I was. The only way to make it worse was a certain megalomaniacal being acting like a god. As if on cue, Horde Prime is standing right before me, outside of the pool.</p><p>“Little sister,” Horde Prime spoke.</p><p>I braced myself for the pain that was about to come. But of course, Horde Prime had to finish his speech. To me that was more torturous than what I was about to go through. </p><p>“Little sister,” Horde Prime repeated. “Your Adora has caused you so much pain. Now is the time to be reborn and come into the light. Your life will be so much better if you accept me into your heart.” </p><p>The clones kept chanting and I tuned the rest of his speech out. I deserved this for everything I put Adora and her friends through. Sighing, I waited for the worst to come. But then, Horde Prime did something awful. Adora stepped out from behind him. Her hair was close cropped and not the usually pony tail she wore it. She stood next to him wearing a white Horde robe and stared at me with an evil grin. Her normally steel blue eyes were filled with green. <i>What? No way!</i></p><p>“Catra,” she said and stepped into the pool. She lifted my face up to hers and smiled. “Step into the light with me.”</p><p>This was all wrong. My eyes widened and I tried to step away from her, but she pulled me in for a tight hug. I couldn’t get away no matter how hard I tried. This wasn’t my Adora. Horde Prime was laughing. The clones were still doing their ridiculous chant.</p><p>“I’m sorry it came to this, Catra,” Adora said and punched me in the face.</p><p>I flew backwards into the pool. Before I got a chance to regain my footing, she grabbed me by the scruff of the neck, lifted me into the air like I was nothing, and transformed into She-Ra, the old version and not the one that was more her.</p><p>“I have accepted the light,” She said. “You’re no longer welcome in it.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but scream as her old sword, she plunged through my back and out of my stomach. I held onto the sword with my two hands. Blood dripping from the sword, from me, and then everything went black.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I woke up and sat up right away, breathing heavily. Looking around in the darkness I could make out my surroundings. My bedroom. I breathed a sigh of relief. Arms wrapped around my torso and a chin was on my shoulder. I hissed and nearly broke free from the contact but calmed myself down. It was only Adora, my Adora.</p><p>“Bad dream?” She asked.</p><p>I sighed and placed my hands on her strong arms. She always kept in shape and so did I even after all these years, regardless of the fact that we did put on a little bit of weight, but that was to be expected.</p><p>“Yeah,” I answered. “It’s okay now.”</p><p>“You were screaming about Horde Prime. You want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Not really.” </p><p>“Okay, when you’re ready we can talk,” Adora said and kissed my neck.</p><p>She got up and got dressed. Her style hadn’t changed all that much. She put on a white tank top, red blazer, and black pants, matched with black combat boots that I insisted she wear. I got dressed as well. My outfit was a pair of black pants with a hole for my tail, a black tank top and a maroon blazer. I still didn’t like to wear anything on my feet but I knew that it helped people feel safer around me, so I put on a pair of black sandals. Today we have a meeting with Scorpia and Perfuma. Scorpia would talk with Adora and I’d do some guided meditation with Perfuma. That’s usually how it worked out so I didn’t understand why Perfuma and I had to be present for the meetings at all, but I wasn’t about to say no to being near my girlfriend, or I guess fiancée would be the new term.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>At the Crustacean Curiosities Family Museum, wow that’s a mouthful, Adora and I were seated at a table across from Perfuma and Scorpia. We were in a back office, having our meeting. Scorpia was dressed in a black tank top and black pants, with black boots to match. Around her neck was a chain holding a small replica of the Heart Blossom. Perfuma was wearing a black dress with pink flower print all over it. Around her neck was a similar chain but with a small replica of the Black Garnet. I always found it interesting that this was the way these two chose to show that they were married to each other. They had been one of the first couples to marry, and I was so happy for Scorpia. After everything I put her through, she deserved the best and her and Perfuma are perfect for each other!</p><p>“Catra?” Adora asked me, uncertain.</p><p>“Oh sorry,” I replied realizing I got lost in my own thoughts.</p><p>Perfuma chuckled and Scorpia looked at her, Adora, and then me. She cleared her throat and on the table in front of her opened up a file folder and pulled some papers out. She handed a paper to each of us.</p><p>“Now, these are the funds I allocated to what you have been asking me for,” she explained.</p><p>I looked at my sheet of paper. It was the ledger sheet from the Antares Grotto treasury. Sure the heading still said Fright Zone, but we all ignored that. I looked at the numbers. More money was requisitioned towards the orphanage/school. We had more money to hire help and decorate the museum, and there was money for supplies. It was the usual order of business but Scorpia thought of every expense and gave us the tools needed to better her kingdom. After all, Adora and I were just figureheads, any change we wanted to make had to go through Scorpia. It was her kingdom after all. However, I saw a new line of Antares Grotto events. Princess Prom. I shivered thinking about the last time a prom was held. There hadn’t been one in over a decade because I was one of the ones responsible for destroying everyone’s kingdoms and as a result ended up rebuilding them for my community service.</p><p>“As you can see, it’s my turn to host Princess Prom,” Scorpia said. “And I would like to throw the best Princess Prom ever here, partly in regards to what happened last time.”</p><p>Scorpia quickly glanced at me and looked down, ashamed. It was both our faults. We were both Force Captains of the Horde, but the Princess Prom fiasco was my plan and idea. I looked at Perfuma and then Adora. Adora sighed. Perfuma looked at all of us and patted one of Scorpia’s claws.</p><p>“The past is behind us,” Perfuma said. “All we can do is look forward and pray to the universe for a more peaceful present and future.”</p><p>I held back a groan. Flower Princess was always going on about praying to the universe, and peace, and all that. Still, she was good for Scorpia and that’s all that mattered.</p><p>“We could build a dance hall or repurpose one of the Horde rooms,” I said and shrugged.</p><p>Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. I didn’t understand why until I realized what I said. I shook my head.</p><p>“Sorry about that, one of the Antares Grotto rooms,” I said quickly.</p><p>Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Hey old habits die hard, and Antares Grotto was a mouthful compared to the word Horde. Can you blame me? Even if I didn’t want to be associated with the Horde anymore.</p><p>The rest of our meeting was spent planning for Princess Prom and what room were going to use for it. When everything was decided on the meeting was over, Perfuma looked at me.</p><p>“Ready?” She asked.</p><p>I only nodded and followed her out of the room. This was our ritual each time she was here and Scorpia and Perfuma did come here once a month.  We walked over to one of the many gardens that Antares Grotto now contained. It was very different from the time I had known it as the Horde. It was something we all agreed on, to make this place more inviting, which meant gardens, statues of fallen heroes and Scorpia did insist of having art galleries spread across the grotto. One of the galleries was dedicated to her own artwork which had gotten increasingly better over the years regardless of the fact that she created her art without hands. There was even a theater which produced plays three times a year. Some of them, I even grudgingly liked but would never let anyone know that.</p><p>We walked into a garden that had a white gazebo and was surrounded by multicolored flowers. It also had a small pond with red, orange, and yellow fish. Perfuma sat down in a bed of grass cross-legged. She had her hands on her knees, waiting for me to take a seat before her. I complied.</p><p>“We’ll begin with our daily meditation ritual.” Perfuma told me.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and made sure I was in the same pose as Perfuma. Perfuma pointedly ignored that display of mine and began humming. I did as she was doing, waiting for the next part. When the humming stopped, she spoke.</p><p>“Now, clear your mind of all outside influences. Close your eyes and focus on something that makes you happy.” Perfuma said.</p><p>I liked this part. Adora made me happy, but in the past Perfuma told me I had to pick something else outside of Adora. Playing pranks, naps, sweets, stuffed animals, carnivals, all made me happy. But I had realized a long time agon, that although I was supposed to use music for propaganda purposes, I wasn’t above singing randomly when I thought I was alone and enjoying it. Again, I wouldn’t let anyone know that or the fact that I usually snuck into the theaters when they put on musicals and enjoyed watching them. I focused on all of that, while my eyes were closed, and I smiled.</p><p>Perfuma had helped me change a lot of my bad behaviors over the years, although sometimes she lacked patience and couldn’t stand when I did my pranks. Of course, I also managed to go to a therapist since it wasn’t fair to put all of that on Perfuma. I still saw that therapist occasionally but not as much as I used to. She had told me I was getting better and didn’t need as much help as I used to, which I guess was a good thing. It still hurt a bit that I opened up to someone other than Adora and had to eventually break off the therapist/patient relationship but at least I was better now than I had been in the past.</p><p>“Now Catra, I want you to go to your moment of peace and visualize it in your mind,” Perfuma said.</p><p>I kept my eyes closed and did what perfuma said. I pictured Adora and I standing together. We were in a field of green, trees surrounding us. Little kids were running around us which I thought was weird. I looked at the kids, They had tails and cat ears that looked a lot like mine but with Adora’s blond hair. I was holding a baby in my arms. <i>What the-</i></p><p>I opened my eyes and forced myself to quell my panic. It never worked when Melog was around though and sure enough they turned visible and showed a neon purple color before going back to their normal violet. Damn it!</p><p>“Is everything okay Catra?” Perfuma asked, one of her eyebrows raised.</p><p>Laughing nervously, I looked at her. How could I tell her what I just visualized and why I visualized that specific thing when I wasn’t even sure myself? I shook my head.</p><p>“Everything’s fine.” I said. “I just need a moment.”</p><p>“Take your time,” Perfuma said.</p><p>It was clear from her facial expression that she didn’t believe me. At least she knew not to pry. Well, she had to learn that the hard way, but at least she learned it.</p><p>“I’m gonna take a walk,” I said and got up.</p><p>Perfuma nodded and stood up herself. She held out her hand and I shook it.</p><p>“Until next time, Catra,” She said.</p><p>“Next time, Perfuma.”</p><p>Quickly I exited the garden. Melog followed me and I just walked. It was good to clear my head. I walked past the houses in the grotto. Scorpia had invited all the exhorde members back since everyone else was afraid to live in the kingdom for obvious reasons. Some kids were chasing each other and laughing. I pointedly ignored them.</p><p>I walked over into the industrial sector, the place were factories were set up and some apartment buildings. Scorpia encouraged free trade but made it clear that if people didn’t want to work, they didn’t have to. I warned against this but it turned out to be a good idea. Everyone wanted to do something constructive in the community and as a result everyone worked together and helped take care of each other. It was like a large family in the grotto.</p><p>I heard a familiar voice coming from an alleyway of the one of the apartment buildings. My ears twitched and I hid near the building, becoming invisible thanks to Melog’s magic. I listed to the conversation. It sounded like Pun. I had to get closer, so I edged closer. I was shocked. It was Pun and what looked like pirates from that place Adora, Bow and Glimmer met Seahawk. Looked like some people from the Crimson Waste were present as well.</p><p>“You have the info?” One of the pirates said.</p><p>“Yes,” Pun answered. “She’s here, alive, and dating Adora.”</p><p>I stood stock still. This couldn’t be good. I waited.</p><p>“I’ll never understand how the supposed Princess of Power can date a monster like that!”</p><p>I shivered involuntarily. It was my fault these people felt the way they did. I had to make it up to them somehow. Still, I kept listening.</p><p>“Is the plan in motion?” Pun asked.</p><p>“Yes, Pun, it is. I can’t believe you chose that ridiculous name for this mission!” One of the others said.</p><p>“It worked didn’t it?” Pun answered. “All that matters is the plan. We capture that monster, overthrow Mermista, and rise to power like we should have a decade ago!”</p><p>“You know damn well we couldn’t do it back then. Besides, you were too young. And don’t go throwing that information around. You never know who might be able to hear us. The freaks live here remember!” Another guy said quickly and softly.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” Pun replied icily. “I just can’t believe she got away with all the murders. My parents. My brothers.”</p><p>Guilt flowed through me. I could do all the community service I until I was blue in the face, but it would never bring back all the casualties from the war. Naively I thought Angella was the only casualty, but we had gone to rescue her thanks to my insistence when I found out what happened. Angella had gone insane and it was a lot of work to help her recover but I saved her damn it, even if I was the cause for her needing to be rescued in the first place. I shook my head. I had to get home and figure something out. If it was just me fine, but they were going after Mermista. I had to take care of this somehow before Mermista ever found out. I couldn’t even let Adora in on this one, because she’d go in without a second thought. No this had to be handled delicately. I walked away from my hiding spot and headed back home.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>I opened the bedroom door and Adora threw her arms around me. I embraced her back and kissed her. She pulled away from me and handed me a book. I looked at the cover. It was titled <i>Wedding Traditions of Etheria’s Kingdoms.</i> I smiled at the book and at her. What I just witnessed, Adora didn’t need to know. Time to enjoy the moment for now.</p><p>“We need to plan our wedding,” Adora said. “I borrowed some books from Lance and George. I figure we could look at the wedding traditions and pick one or come up with one of our own.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” I said and walked over to the bed. I opened the book and began reading.</p><p>“Catra?” Adora asked and sat next to me.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“I think we should get married in Bright Moon.”</p><p>I gulped. Bright Moon? Was she serious?</p><p>“How come?” I asked.</p><p>“Well, we lived together in Bright Moon for a bit. We got along really well and that’s when our relationship really solidified. I figured Bright Moon will be the perfect place for our wedding ceremony.”</p><p>I couldn’t argue with that. It was true. We did live in Bright Moon for a while, as all of us were rebuilding and recuperating from the war. But I was the one that insisted we move out, because I felt it wasn’t fair that I live in Bright Moon castle with the rest of them. Adora came with me and that’s when Scorpia decided that Adora and I should live as figureheads in her kingdom. I couldn’t argue with that either. Adora looked at me waiting for a response.</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” I said and leaned my head on her shoulder.</p><p>She wrapped an arm around me, and I began purring. Adora chuckled because Melog began purring the same moment I did. For some reason, it never got old to Adora.</p><p>“Our wedding will be amazing!” Adora stated. “I can’t wait to call you my wife.”</p><p>“Same, dummy, same.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if I explained Perfuma's dress right. So here is the dress I was aiming to describe on Perfuma.</p><p>You may have to copy and paste the following link:<br/>https://www.rosewe.com/flower-print-mesh-panel-v-neck-black-dress-g216666.html</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am doing my best to write these characters canonically. I have beta readers so any errors in the story belongs to me.<br/>Muse credits go to: Victoria Rimkus, Alexandrine Ribas, Amy Wilkinson, all of my beta readers, even the names I haven't mentioned already.<br/>Each chapter is a different viewpoint between Catra and Adora.<br/>youtube video link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=soIInmlRWy0&amp;t=1s<br/>credit for video goes here: https://marianne-rogue.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>